


A Rose's Love

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [8]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Love, Pegasus - Freeform, Presents, Rose - Freeform, Shopping, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Thinking of you, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: It reminded me of youSelena and Subaki go shopping together. While Subaki picks up the supplies, Selena finds other things to buy.





	A Rose's Love

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet little Selena x Subaki fic. I love this ship so much. (Plus, Calidori with Selena's hair is the best.) I hope you like it.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.

“Subaki! Where are you?” Selena’s cries rang through the Hoshidan castle. “Get out here. I’m not waiting for you!” Selena shouted, crossing her arms and making a fake pout.

Subaki, exiting a room, looked at the shouting redhead. “I’m right here. There’s no need to shout.” Subaki sighed.

“Ugh… It took you long enough! What were you even doing?” Selena asked.

Subaki smiled, “Just finishing some things up. Don’t worry about it.”

“I wasn’t worrying! You were just taking too long… Geeze…” Selena groaned.

Subaki chuckled, “Well, I’m sorry for making you wait. Are you ready to go?”

“Ugh… Of course, I’m ready to go. Why do you think I’m waiting?” Selena retorted back.

“Well, let’s go then.” Subaki grinned as the two exited the sleeping quarters. Selena reluctantly followed Subaki as he made his way towards the stables. Selena, noticing the stables up ahead, stopped shortly before protesting.

“No! I am not flying on your stupid pegasus!” she said, crossing her arms.

Subaki chucked, “What do you mean? This is the fastest way to town.”

Selena shook her head once again,”No! I refuse to ride on that animal.”

“What? You don’t want to fly on Lindia?” Subaki asked as he opened the doors to the stables.

Selena slowly followed her companion inside the stables. “No… I don’t wanna fly on your stupid horse…”

Subaki made his way towards the pegasus, located in the front of the stables. Behind them were the regular mounts and a separate door led to where the wyvern and kinshi were kept, away from the poor horses. Subaki made his way towards his pegasus, smiling as he pet her muzzle.

“Come on Selena. One ride on Lindia won’t hurt.” he smiled.

“It may not hurt you but it’ll hurt me…” Selena mumbled under her breath.

Subaki cocked his head, “What was that Selena? I didn’t hear you?”

“Nothing you dummy!” Selena cried, startled, “So, are we going or not?”

“That depends.” Subaki chuckled, “Are you going to fly with me?”

Selena flushed, embarrassed that she forgot she was the cause of the problem. Reluctantly, she mumbled a “Fine…” before meandering towards Subaki.

By this time, Subaki had saddled his pegasus up and was leading her towards the outside. Subaki smiled sweetly before helping Selena up onto the mount. Selena, while insisting that she could do it herself, reluctantly let Subaki help her up. After she was secure, Subaki jumped onto the mount before the two took off to the sky.

* * *

When the two arrived at the outskirts of the town, Subaki treated his pegasus before letting her loose, trusting her to return when she was needed. Selena, after jumping off the mount, brushed herself off and looked around.

“So, where to first?” Selena asked, looking towards the town.

“Well, we have to go all over town,” Subaki explained, pulling a list out of his pocket.

Selena looked at the list, shocked, “Wait! We need to run arrens too! I thought we were just going shopping!”

“We are shopping. We just have to pick up some extra items.” Subaki chuckled, placing the list back in his pocket as they entered the town.

“Really…” Selena grumbled, “I don’t wanna run errands…”

Subaki chuckled again, “I promise it won’t take too long.”

“Fine…” Selena grumbled as he led her towards the first shop.

As Subaki entered, Selena began looking around. The shop seemed to cater towards armor and Selena spent her time looking for new items. Subaki, on the other hand, spoke with the shopkeeper, obtaining the items they had requested for pickup.

As Selena continued looking around the shop, she noticed a small cufflet, shaped and colored like a red rose. She smiled fondly, reminding her of her father and mother back in Ylisse. “Find something you like? Subaki asked, breaking her out of her trance.

“What! NO! Why would you think that?” she asked, turning away.

Subaki glanced down at what she had been admiring and smiled. “This is a really pretty cufflet,” he said plainly.

“Ya, I know it is! That’s why I’m getting it!” Selena proclaimed before grabbing the cufflet and walking towards the front counter. Subaki chuckled as he watched Selena pay for the item. Once she was finished, Selena slipped the cufflet on her arm as they both exited the store.

“Well, we picked up the armor and now we have to do a restock on weapons,” Subaki said, looking at his list.

“Fine. Let’s just go…” Selena mumbled as they walked towards the weapons shop. Entering the shop, Subaki did the same thing he did in the other store- speak to the shopkeeper, pick up the pre-purchased items and go find his partner- while Selena went shopping.

Selena made her way around the shop before walking over towards the lance racks, even though she was unable to wield lances in her own class. Carefully inspecting the lances, she scoured over them before her eyes set upon a silver lance, blue silver crossing over its traditional blade. In addition, a rose adorned the hilt of the lance.

“A brave lance. I didn’t know they sold these here. You’ve got a good eye. Subaki said, coming up from behind the girl.

“Ah! Don’t startle me like that!” Selena cried.

Subaki smiled, “Why are you looking at lances?”

“What does it matter to you?” she mumbled under her breath.

“Well, I was just curious.” Subaki smiled.

Selena growled before she grabbed the brave lance off the rack. “Well, I’m going to get this too! You’re paying for it of course!” she said before heading towards the front.

Subaki chuckled, knowing he’d probably be the one using the brave lance or one of the other spear users. He smiled, use to Selena’s antics before he made his way towards her and the new lance.

Once the two stepped outside, Subaki led them over to an open area. Whistling, both watched as Lindia flew down from the sky. Smiling, Subaki pet the pegasus before loading the supplies into her bags. In addition, Selena placed her items in a separate bag. “Okay, you know what to do…” Subaki whispered before his pegasus took off to the sky.

“Where is your mount going?” Selena asked as the horse flew off.

“Back to camp. People will unload the supplies and she’ll return before we’re done.” Subaki calmly replied.

Selena gave a confused expression before she shook her head. “Whatever…” she muttered.

The two continued their trek around town, following the same patterns as before-Subaki buying what they needed as Selena browsed and then bought rose related items-while they shopped. Once they were finished, Lindia flew down from the sky, receiving their new purchases before taking them back to camp once more.

“Well, that’s about all.” Subaki smiled.

“Finally!” Selena grumbled, exhausted by having to walk around doing boring shopping. “Let’s get something to eat already!” she called.

Subaki nodded, “Yes, that sounds great.”

“Really… You think so..?” Selena asked quietly before correcting her attitude, spitting back, “Ya it sounds great! I know it does dummy!”

Subaki chuckled as he guided the two towards a small cafe in near the center of town. Once seated, both ordered small meals. “So, how was this day?” Subaki had asked.

“Fine…” Selena muttered.

Subaki smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out a small box. “Here. Maybe this will make the trip a little better.” he smiled.

Slowly, Selena took the box and looked at it skeptically. Eventually, she opened the box and gasped. Inside was a small necklace, a rose motif decorating its silver and golden design. “It’s… It’s so pretty…” Selena mumbled.

“So, do you like it?” Subaki asked, “It reminded me of you. I know you really like roses and you’re just as beautiful as one.”

“Yes…” Selena mumbled, blushing, “I do like it…”

“I’m so glad.” Subaki smiled, “Maybe after this, we can do some more shopping after this, okay?”

“Ya…” Selena mumbled, trying to hide his face.

Subaki chuckled, “You really are too cute.”

Selena blushed even harder, “Shut… Shut up idiot…”

Subaki smiled, “We’ll go shopping after this. Then you can show me how much of an idiot I really am.”

“Okay, idiot! I’ll get you a gift that’ll put your gift to shame!” Selena said, a little more confident.

“There’s the Selena I know and love.” Subaki chuckled.

Selena puffed her cheeks, “Shut up stupid!”


End file.
